broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Tips and tricks
Here are some gameplay tips to become better at Broforce: Bros *Never underestimate the melee button. Even when excluding bros with special melee attack (such as Mr. Anderbro's dash) it is still useful in situations when particular bro's primary fire's destructiveness (especially with cases such as Brommando or Bro In Black) is undesirable. *Holding melee will let you throw an enemy, enemy grenades, or a small enemy. Throwing a suicide mook will trigger their explosives, and they will explode shortly after landing on the ground, though only if the player manages to reach him without alerting him. If you throw any throwable non-explosive as MacBrover, they will have a TNT attached, pretty good like grenades, but they are short-fused. *Double tap left or right to sprint. Sprint jumping gets you much further than normal jumping, sprinting is also useful when you are outrunning Satan's Deathfield. *Primary fire of several bros has so-called "underblow", meaning their fire can shoot the ground from underneath the level they're on. For some like The Boondock Bros it's slight and far off while others like Brodell Walker it's more noticeable and obvious. Underblow can be used as an advantage (such as neutralizing enemy spawners) but it can also sometimes create gaps that are easy to fall through, into a bottomless pit. * Mr Anderbro or Brade's dash are especially useful for clearing larger gaps. *There is a small delay from starting running to gaining full momentum. Not taking this into account can lead to too short jumps, especially when it comes to smaller platforms. *There is also small delay from stopping moving to coming to a full stop. Not taking this into account leads to falling off platforms. *Sometimes it can be handy using all the specials of a bro before rescuing a new one, this is extremely situational though. *Due to a recent update, Xenomorths and Facehuggers are balanced, and are thus far less effective against melee bros, so you shouldn't fear them as much. Though when any bro has a ranged attack, they must be taken down from a distance. *Fire is extremely useful whether on the landscape or enemies on fire: it will inflict fear and damage the enemy. Bro Max's dragon's breath shotgun, B.A's flamethrower and Brocketeer's jetpack when jumping as well as Seven's jetpack as a special are extremely effective against big units, since they inflict fear. They do little to no damage against bosses though, and flames are thus highly discouraged against them. *When in a difficult situation, always remember your special, and see if that is better suited for whatever you are doing. **However, if you ran out of specials, good luck on tactics if that does the job. If that's the case *Also, when using Broniversal Soldier, if you revive a Rocket Launcher mook, their rockets can also cause lethal friendly fire, so try to avoid them. *Rescuing a POW grants a short-duration invulnerability. * Holding ↓ when throwing a grenade/flare/beacon drops it right under bro's feet. * Brodator's wrist blade can defuse suicide mooks if timed correctly. His charged Spear Throw can outrange a lot of enemies at a max distance of 14 blocks, but only if they are at the edge of the screen. * Indiana Brone's whip is a good weapon when it comes to situational heads-on combat, use it at non-stop will cease fire attempts made by caught enemies due to fear. However, the whip may lead to you unable to see shots fired by the enemies * With right timing, it's possible to jump over an enemy bullet. You have no fear of bullets as long as you use Mr. Anderbro's special correctly. Enemies *Pay attention to "!"s above the head of enemies. This is more important for Basic Mooks who can easily kill any unsuspecting new player due to their low rate of fire providing false sense of security. *Also, don't overestimate the time from !' mark appearing to the enemy shooting. This is especially important with lines of Basic Mooks or Heavy Weapons Mook, and especially, their hell counterparts as they fire faster and are more dangerous. *Some mooks hold their weapon differently when alert. Useful to know if you've scrolled alerted enemies onscreen. * Listen to audio cues when to know if the enemy is alerted off-screen. *Be wary of flat grounds which provide the least opportunities for safe ways to take down enemies. *Dogs are extremely vulnerable to rapid fire attacks, but have the advantage against slow weapons, such as Colonel's grenade launcher unless fired at an extremely short distance that instantly kills the dog. **Rapid fire weapons also renders the replication ability of the Hellhound useless, since they can take out mass infantry quickly. *Dogs also have the upper hand when they are a block above or below you, since they can pounce on you without having to run up to you at the same elevation. *Don't try to outrun dogs, they are faster than you are, climb a wall if you must, because they can't. *Everything about dogs can also be applied to Xenomorths. Keep them at bay with rapid fire weapons! And keep in mind that, Xenomorths ''can climb walls, so they are a little trickier to take out. *The enemies are still in alert state after killing a bro. Having this in mind helps to avoid repeated deaths due to bullet fired from offscreen. They will get out of the alert state after a few seconds after killing a bro, but will stay in the alert state for a while if they see you and you run away. *?''' mark on the enemy makes them stop firing. *Throwing enemies have several uses. It can be used as a bait for dogs to make them vulnerable while eating corpses. It can also be used to kill enemies it happens to land on. When throwing a suicide mook or throwing another enemy into suicide mook opens up a potential for destruction. *Vehicles such as Trucks and Assault Tanks can crush the player even when destroyed. Blowing the ground away from underneath shouldn't be done when being right next to them. However if you break a bridge they are standing on this will easily render their attacks useless. *Missiles fired by enemies can be destroyed. Grenades can destroy missiles while remaining intact. Same applies for Lost Souls. *Enemy grenades can be thrown back at them with holding melee button, not favorable if there's too much of them. *Shooting the ground from underneath the enemies is often a better option to confronting them directly. Note that alert mooks can still fire when falling so a badly-timed terrain shooting can lead to mook firing at a very bad time, which will kill the player. Keep this in mind while playing IronBro, as you lose the entire campaign after you have no more lives left. *Enemies cannot see through closed doors and crates. *Fear status alone is enough to kill some of the enemies by making them run off ledges or into traps. This allows to kill more enemies with Bro Dredd's special ability or remote-controlled car for an example. *You can stand on parachutes of the enemy and friendly paratroopers. The use of this is very situational though. *There are situations where you can let the enemies do the work for you. For an example, you popping in their view and then away, making them shoot an explosive barrel or propane tank, which will, in turn, activate and kill them. They can be activated even with the slightest shot due to being highly sensitive. *Enemy corpses tend to block shots. This is more important on bros with explosive attacks as explosion knockback can be disorienting. However certain Bros have attacks that ignore corpses, but they have a serverely penalized range. *Enemies tend to face or move towards noises (Especially Attackdogs and Hellhounds, as they are easily attracted by noise), whether they are in an alert state or not. A lot of primary attacks, broken glass, opening doors etc. make a sound. Using this can make mooks turn to a desired direction, leaving them vulnerable. Especially useful against shielded mooks. Silenced weapons, on the other hands, makes your life easier by not attracting too much dogs. Environment *In general, it is advised not to stand next to or run towards the explosive when shooting at it. *By jumping at a bottom corner of any block, you can do a tactical backflip, which you will grab the corner and heave yourself up, which gives you a boost if jumping and can be used as a boost to climb up a ledge. It can also be used to get over a ledge when you are underneath it. **Indiana Jones can ignore this because his whip helps climbing. *Background supports can be broken when you destroy the block it rests on, and will cause the dirt or anything it is supporting to crumble. Watch out for any stones or heavy blocks that might fall on your bro, they are deadly. *Do not underestimate the length of the chain reactions that can happen in Broforce. Not entering the zone of death or keeping your cool if it's unavoidable is recommended. *Also, off-screen chain reactions, if happening above, can bring some nasty surprises to the player's level such as blocks or explosives, sometimes quite a few seconds after the threat is seemingly over. *Blowing up bridges can make crossing some gaps hard or impossible. If possible, try to not damage them too much which is harder said than done as bridges tend to crumble quickly. Bridges are often made of wood and thus very vulnerable to fire as well. **Snake's glider can be used to counter this, Cherry's leg gun can be used to a certain extent as well. *Opening a door kills smaller enemies that happen to get in the way, rolling a crate can push an enemy and will kill them if they crash the enemy into solid terrain/objects. *Falling stone blocks can be a source of many unexpected deaths. This is very apparent in temple and alien levels. Note that even the slightest fall of these blocks is fatal for anyone happening to be underneath them. In city levels, similar threats can come from cars and building vent outlets. Finally, explosive barrels and gas tanks can also crush the player. These hazards are double edged swords, meaning that they are also dangerous to enemies too. *On the other hand; crates, third world roof and tires can crush the enemies but not the player, blood can be seen though. *Ladders can be a source of momentum-based deaths and jump misses. What this means is that player makes a small jump into air when climbing a ladder fast enough. Not taking this into consideration can mean a missed jump (when attempting to jump before landing), inadequate jump length (due to not getting a good running speed before jumping), jumping into a trap (such as a saw blade) above or briefly leaving themselves vulnerable to the enemies waiting at the top of the ladder. *It is safer to jump from one ladder to another from the top as opposed during mid-climb due to low horizontal momentum during mid-climb. *You can predict which way fixed saw blades move after being damaged by seeing if they rotate clockwise or counter-clockwise. *Popping in and out from Sawblade trap's view can be used to exploit the trap to kill enemies or to make it easier to get an opening to run underneath the saw trap. *Checkpoints have attached indestructible terrain, use this to shield attacks if available. *Airstrikes seem to indicate that you need to be in a hurry but usually you can still take your time. Many airstrikes only happen once. However, there are occasions whereas there will be infinite airstrikes for the same location. Plan your moves carefully. **Fireballs are the hell's counterpart of airstrikes, but usually they land vertically and on most occasions they need to be outran so you are pretty much in hurry. **When having no cover against the enemy airstrikes from the upper right aimed at you, the best things that you can do is to either run right or run/jump left. Standing still or instinctively jumping to the right is likely going to get you killed. You were on the path of a bomb shown with red line after all. *When there is a large gap after the checkpoint, dying and then respawning at the checkpoint can lead to falling to death when starting to move instantly. *There is a "frozen region" from certain distance from players where the objects don't move. *Activating on a enemy alarm when it's off can spawn reinforcements from the sky, although you still need to arm them with melee button. *If an explosive barrel falls, it will instantly detonate. If you push that down a ladder shaft, enemies there will die in a jiffy. *If an alarm is activated by an enemy, they will summon endless waves of mooks parachuting from the sky in groups of 4, they can be still deactivated though. **Certain alarms cannot be deaactivated as they're a part of the background and thus have no button for it. Multiplayer *Since constant destruction can be lethal, the very best you can do is to not stay near the explosives or falling hazards. A single explosion can take everyone with it if possible. *In multiplayer, reviving another player by rescue gives both players a short-duration invulnerability. *In multiplayer, stand next to a fellow player and both of your spam melee. This makes you do a "brofist" which slows down time, and in addition, makes a shockwave which bounces close enemies away. This is a great way to jump from platforms, dodge fire, or wreak havoc on large waves of enemies. *Broniversal Soldier is a protection priority(even though his spam revive can keep him alive). His existence is like a medic. If you are killed, tell him to help you up.